Hello, We've The Ragtime Mania (1984 album)
Hello, We've The Ragtime Mania is first self-titled album by The Ragtime Mania, it's was released in the US by Goodtimes Records (a division of Motown Record Corporation) on August 16, 1984, was introducing genre are smooth jazz, ragtime, big band, swing and gospel. It's was featuring the lead vocalist as Michael Nelson of The Tailor Brothers, the original based on 1984 TV Series The Ragtime Mania Show!, it's was new original produced by Bob Gaudio of The Four Seasons. Track listing All selection written by Bruce M. Williams. Original Vinyl/LP Side One * 1. "Theme from The Ragtime Mania Show! (Hello, We've The Ragtime Mania!)" (Long Version) 2:31 * 2. "Good Vibrations" (Short Version) 1:54 (Brian Wilson, Mike Love) * 3. "Hey You're Very Warm Something" 4:10 * 4. "Welcome to the Worlds of Jesus Christ" (Chorus, Long Version) 3:25 * 5. "Help Me, Rescue to Man" 5:12 * 6. "Some You've Close Friend Alley?" (Chorus, Short Version) 2:07 * 7. "Cool Monsters" (Instruments) 0:45 * 8. "Deathly and Deadly" (Instruments, Reprise) 1:06 Side Two * 1. "Welcome Home, Daddy and Mom" (Instruments, Short Version) 1:23 * 2. "Hello from Mr. Workshops" (Instruments, Long Version) 1:10 * 3. "Let's Bee to Playing Games" (Reprise) 1:23 * 4. "Thank You, Dr. Bible" (Instruments) 0:45 * 5. "Come Home to the Swing Doors" (Chorus) 2:10 * 6. "The Final Battle" (Instruments) 1:23 * 7. "Saying Goodbye to the Jesus Christ" (Chorus, Reprise) 1:55 * 8. "End Credits" (Instruments, Reprise) 1:32 Personnel Lead Vocals * Michael Nelson Tenors Vocals * James Henry * Tom Marks * Neil Harrison * Dave Kind * Nathan Folks Basses Vocals * Mark Goodman * Steven Frost * Henry Smalls * Mark Gould * Elliott Thomas * Hank Smarter Alto Vocals * Ann Rest * Annie Goose * Anne Toast * Jane Praise * Ann Candy Sopranos Vocals * Janet Wilde * Jane Greene * Kelly Barkers * Jane Goodman * Emily Fox Baritones Vocals * Wilbert Pullman * Marty Seinfeld * Annie Sherman * Jane W. Maxwell Musicians * Stephen Youngstown - Keyboards, Piano * Robert Harrison - Bass Guitars * Tommy Newman - Lead Guitars * Ronald Ericsson - Drums The Alex Goodman Orchestras Selections * Arranged and Conducted by Alex Goodman * Dan Sands, Hank Lords, Gregory Fox, Jane Folks, Danny Frost, Dan Sevens, Don Hartman, Jack Sleeps, Donald Wild, Jane Life, Toby Young, Neil Harrison, Gregory Wildermans, Steven Frightnings, Steve Alexander - Violins * Fred DeLime, John Crash, George Best, Henry Thomas, Jack Rainers, Annie Gold, Don Goldman, Henry Gold, Ronald Daniels, Donald Chains - Violas * Andrew Marks, Jack Matinee, Neil Needham, John Limes, Don Wife - Cello * Eric Seagulls - Double Bass * Don Sold, Charles Seinfeld - Flutes * Herbert Shepherd - Piccolos * Don Coast, Jack Costa, Franklin Needham, Mike Hands, Don Buyers, Jack Keeps, Don Mongered, Frederick Wings, Jane King - French Horns * Herb Landis, Jane Wife - Trumpets * Don Gatz, Stan Faster, Todd Pullman, Patrick Nights - Trombones * James Sheep - Bass Trombones * Nathan Tinkers - Alto Saxophones * Dave Nislen - Tuba * David Nothings - Tenor Sousaphones * John Daniels - Harps Production Credits * Arranged and Conducted by Alex Goodman * Concertmaster by Nathan Hopes * Produced by Bob Gaudio for Gauntlet Entertainment, Ltd. * Executive Producers: Berry Gordy, Jr. * Associate Producer - Chris Marks * Production Managers: Hugo Youngstown Recorded, Engineered and Mixed at Ardent Recording Studios (Memphis, Tennessee) * Recorded by Daryl Sunsets, James Murray and Dan Nelson * Engineered by Steven Thomas and Ann Wong * Mixed by Michael Candy Pressed and Mastered at Capitol Records (Los Angeles, California) * Pressed by Michael Thomas and Jane Greene * Mastered by Al Thompson * Front Artworks: Nathan Lewis * Back Photographers: Tommy Grass * Cover Designers - Mick Sherman and Tom Walkers * Gatefold Lyrics, Credits and Musicians - Nathan Holmes * Additional Material: Fred D. Long * Print Sleeve Catalog - Thomas Redbrick